Every Rose has its Thorn
by PeaceLoveSonicandChao
Summary: Song fic based on the song "Every Rose has its Thorn" Oneshot. Sonamy


**Shout out to ChaosMuramasa13 for giving me the idea and song. Oneshot. Enjoy!**

I put my hands on knees as I panted. He ran too fast, and I couldn't catch up. It had become something of a habit for him that as soon as I mentioned anything about romance, he would run. I regained my breath while he stopped in the distance, looking at me. HE ran back over beside me. "You okay Amy?"

_We both lay silently still in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart  
Was it something I said or something I did?  
Did my words not come out right?  
Though I tried not to hurt you, though I tried_

"I'm fine. Why do you always run away? I try to get you to understand, but you always run away!" I slammed my fist against the ground, frustrated. I didn't ever try to choke him in a death hug. I didn't ever try to pull out my hammer whenever he blew me off. Why couldn't he understand? I guess it was just a part of me that I could never take away, and that kept him away from me.

_But I guess that's why they say,  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

"Ames, I only run away when you chase me. You just have to keep up." HE tried to comfort me, so I pretended to go along with it. "Okay, then let's go home. I'm tired." I yawned. It was late, and I was tired from the constant running. We walked home, but Sonic kept about five feet behind me, not beside me. My friends say to give up, and I know I should, there are three guys who have asked me out. But they don't know about my love for him. They don't know my determination and hard work.

_I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know, has he ever felt like this?  
And I know you'd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow_

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

I sighed. Sonic heard me and asked again, "You sure you're okay Amy?" I nodded. I wasn't out of breath, just out of luck. No matter how many times I tried, he wouldn't ever feel anything close to the way I do. HE just ran again and again, and while my energy diminished, he just kept on running. I still tried, but the times he has ran away are starting to add up, and my mind is starting to register the pointlessness.

_Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you, the wound heals,  
But the scar, that scar remains_

"Bye Ames. Oh, and I'm going on a Eggman raid tomorrow. It'll take a couple of days or so. See ya then!" I could've demanded to go with him. I could've said not to go. But I just nodded and closed the door. Why? Why did I let him go? I guess that he would've said no, or just would have gone anyway. I sat down on the couch, thinking what had happened.

_I could've saved a love that night,  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of making love,  
We both went our separate ways_

I turned on the TV, and it showed me an old special I hated, but I watched it anyway. It showed Sonic in his early teens, giving the cameraman a thumbs up while he held a brown squirrel with red hair. The narrator blared the words, "World hero Sonic the hedgehog has a new girlfriend, the princess of Mobias! He has made a great contribution…" It went on to talk how he saved the planet and all, but I just put my face in my hands as I stared at the screen.

_But I heard you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife_

I turned off the TV and changed from my red dress into my pink heart PJs. I know he wouldn't love me, but I'll still try. No matter how he approaches me, I force my love down his throat. I guess every rose, even this one, has its thorn.

_I guess every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

**My first oneshot, song fic, and my first country sad song. I like it, though give me Xepher any day. Short, but sweet, and with a thorn.**


End file.
